projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Mojang Democratic Party
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Mojang Democratic Party' 莫讲民主党 Mòjiǎng Mínzhǔdǎng モジャン民主党 Mojan Minshutō |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Nathan Pan |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Deputy Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Jordan Wangitanga |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Senate Leader | width="50%" align="left"|Jay Saravanamuthu |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|1 February 2010 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Social liberalism Indigenous rights Pro-multiculturalism Civic nationalism Luminan regionalism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre to centre-left |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Blue |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Slogan | width="50%" align="left"|''Bridging the gap'' |- ! width="50%" align="left"|House of Representatives | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Senate | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|State and Territory Parliaments | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Premierships | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Governors | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} The Mojang Democratic Party (commonly known as the MDP or Mojang /ˈmoʊjæŋ/ ''moh-jang''), is a centrist and indigenous rights-based political party in Craftia. It focuses on ethnic minority rights, especially Reatinese and Luminese (indigenous Craftian) rights. Founded as the Mojang Freedom Party, the MDP has formed the federal government once in Craftia's history (2013–2016 under Prime Minister Bob Ching). Today Mojang is usually the fourth or fifth largest party in both houses of parliament (gaining around 2–5% of the popular vote in federal elections), often competing with the its main rival, the Craftian Reform Party, for the 'largest minor party' position. It has continuously been represented in the Craftian Parliament since its debut in 2010. The party's strongest voter bases are the states of Lumina and Berhardsson, and to a lesser extent parts of Jebsten. It currently has representation in seven state parliaments as well as the CIT Legislative Assembly. The Mojang Democratic Party is named after the Mojang Movement from the 1980s to the 2000s, a civil rights movement with the goal of securing equal rights for indigenous Craftians and campaigning for native title, as well as encouraging reconciliation between indigenous and non-indigenous Craftians. The Reatinese word mojang means 'justice' or 'fairness'. Federal party leaders Deputy party leaders 1. Bob Ching (1 February 2010 – 15 December 2010, Widya) 2. Andrew Eslas (16 December 2010 – 6 June 2017, Ching) 3. Joseph Langsley (7 June 2017 – 6 March 2018, Ching) 4. Wilma Rim (7 March 2018 – 18 September 2022, Langsley) 5. Leanne Kavalee (19 September 2022 – 24 March 2026, Langsley/Troy) 6. Gray Taylor (25 March 2026 – 24 July 2030, Troy) 7. Kylie Fujimoto (25 July 2030 – 18 September 2037, Taylor) 8. Brian Woo (19 September 2037 – 2 September 2040, Taylor) 9. Borris Melono (3 September 2040 – 29 May 2044, Underwood) 10. Natalie Siu (30 May 2044 – 14 September 2046, Melono) 11. Cameron Pereira (15 September 2046 – 17 September 2049, Melono) 12. Aaron Pereira (18 September 2049 – 11 January 2051, Melono) 13. G.G. Brown (12 January 2051 – 9 October 2054, A. Pereira) 14. Lin Watra (10 October 2054 – 15 December 2062, A. Pereira/C. Pereira) 15. Jay Saravanamuthu (16 December 2062 – 27 May 2065, Trinh) 16. Mary Rooks (28 May 2065 – 4 April 2068, Trinh) 17. Nathan Pan (5 April 2068 – 19 September 2070, Rooks) 18. Jordan Wangitanga (20 September 2070 – present, Pan) State and territory parliamentary leaders Current * Luke Simpson - Premier of Lumina since 9 December 2072 Past premiers and chief ministers Berhardsson * Kane Do (2064–70) * Stephen Fischbach (2034–37) * Mina Crews (2017–19, first female premier of Berhardsson) Lumina * Ken Fang (2065–66) * Sakura Li (2060–65) * Jason Tran (2036–39) * Simon Phu (2029–33) Federal election results ImageSize = width:650 height:240 PlotArea = width:550 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:30 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:skyblue width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:2010 from:start till:1.26 text:1.26 bar:2013 from:start till:28.28 text:28.28 bar:2016 from:start till:22.35 text:22.35 bar:2019 from:start till:7.14 text:7.14 bar:2022 from:start till:4.72 text:4.72 bar:2025 from:start till:4.66 text:4.66 bar:2028 from:start till:2.05 text:2.05 bar:2031 from:start till:3.18 text:3.18 bar:2034 from:start till:5.31 text:5.31 bar:2037 from:start till:4.25 text:4.25 bar:2040 from:start till:3.62 text:3.62 bar:2043 from:start till:4.89 text:4.89 bar:2046 from:start till:5.55 text:5.55 bar:2049 from:start till:7.11 text:7.11 bar:2052 from:start till:6.24 text:6.24 bar:2055 from:start till:4.32 text:4.32 bar:2058 from:start till:2.77 text:2.77 bar:2061 from:start till:3.81 text:3.81 bar:2064 from:start till:5.01 text:5.01 bar:2067 from:start till:2.79 text:2.79 bar:2070 from:start till:1.27 text:1.27 bar:2073 from:start till:2.61 text:2.61 } |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'State and Territory Assembly Seats' |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|JS Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|AD Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|MY Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|BE Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|JL Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|WT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|WC Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|KT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|LM Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! width="50%" align="left"|BCT Parliament | width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |} }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 17,931 | 1.26% | 1.26% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Tama Widya |- | 2013 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 24 | 465,039 | 28.28% | 27.02% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government (MDP–NUP–LPC) | Bob Ching |- | 2016 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | 418,093 | 22.35% | 5.93% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Official Opposition | Bob Ching |- | 2019 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 13 | 151,781 | 7.14% | 15.21% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Joseph Langsley |- | 2022 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 117,546 | 4.72% | 2.42% | 5th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Joseph Langsley |- | 2025 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 0 | 146,985 | 4.66% | 0.06% | 5th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Kevin Troy |- | 2028 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 68,278 | 2.05% | 2.61% | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Kevin Troy |- | 2031 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 121,972 | 3.18% | 1.13% | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Gray Taylor |- | 2034 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 234,808 | 5.31% | 2.13% | 5th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Gray Taylor |- | 2037 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 221,093 | 4.25% | 1.06% | 5th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Gray Taylor |- | 2040 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 204,358 | 3.62% | 0.63% | 6th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Gray Taylor |- | 2043 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 293,852 | 4.89% | 1.27% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | James Underwood |- | 2046 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 380,920 | 5.55% | 0.66% | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Borris Melono |- | 2049 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 541,516 | 7.11% | 1.56% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Borris Melono |- | 2052 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 523,921 | 6.24% | 0.87% | 4th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Aaron Pereira |- | 2055 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 388,375 | 4.32% | 1.92% | 4th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Aaron Pereira |- | 2058 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 281,768 | 2.77% | 1.55% | 5th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Aaron Pereira |- | 2061 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 438,710 | 3.81% | 1.04% | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Cameron Pereira |- | 2064 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 616,544 | 5.01% | 1.20% | 5th | style="background-color: lavender" |Confidence and supply | Kimberley Trinh |- | 2067 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 4 | 365,782 | 2.79% | 2.22% | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Kimberley Trinh |- | 2070 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 3 | 189,755 | 1.27% | 1.52% | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Mary Rooks |- | 2073 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 2 | 454,994 | 2.61% | 1.34% | 5th | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Nathan Pan |}